Vaeril
All pictures used on this page are pictures of the model Ed Marquezini which I edited. Thanks. Vaeril was the second son of Carnadhiel and Vanimon, younger twin of Veryan. He was left behind by his parents who concentrated their hopes on his twin brother Veryan. Vaeril was crowned King of Ailinosto avec the death of his mother. He rulled for more than one Age before passing away in Emyn Muil during the Lanthir Auth. Biography Early life Vaeril was the second born twin of Vanimon and Carnadhiel. Since his birth, his parents left him behind, keeping him away from military studies, forcing him to resolve his problems alone and to find a way to train himself. Vaeril lived a poetic life, raised by musicians and poets, and always prefered to write poems and sing than to fight with his brother or against him. He was trained very young to learn how to play harp by Maglor himself. Trying to live away from his parents, Vaeril chose to become a part of the court without telling anything to anyone, meeting Galadriel at this time who liked him and hiw way to behave even by his early age. While Veryan was more in Ailinosto's royal court, Vaeril was loving to meet people around Audulë, exploring the realm with no fear of his parents reactions. Recognized by Galadriel as a newphew, he grew closer to the Teleri and Vanyar race than Ñoldor. Vaeril was really admirative toward Maedhros and loved him as his own father because Vanimon never really watched over him. Vaeril often called Maedhros " Adar ". Maedhros called him " son " because he knew that Vaeril desired attention from him and raised him while Carnadhiel and Vanimon were focused on Veryan. Vaeril soon met Gil Galad in who he found sympathy and friendship. Gil Galad taught him what he knew under Maedhros' eye. While being under Maedhros' care, he met Elrond and Elros, and then Thranduil. However, after the death of his grandfather, Vaeril chose to leave to Mirkwood first, and then to urged to go to the region of Lindon and stay in Mithlond. He found help in the house of Finarfin and was placed under Gil Galad's protection. Vaeril was destroyed by his grand father's death and refused to present himself at Ailinosto. However, listening the mourns of his mother over the fields, he asked Gil Galad to lead him to his home land to present himself to her. At this time, Carnadhiel ruled the land alone while her husband was in away, and, learning that her second son was coming back, urged to scold him about his absence, crying about his missingness. Vaeril understood that his mother loved him and refused him to come back because of his friendship with other members of the past House of Finwë. First Age and Early Second Age Vaeril studied a lot of techniques to become a great soldier with his brother while knowing that his fate was not to be a king at all. He wanted to be more than what his father was and chose to train himself very hard. He liked to waste his time reading and writing poems instead of fighting against his twin brother or teach new things to his younger siblings, Nestarion and Eleniel. He found a lot of interests in raising children and desired to have some once he would have a better rank. He was the total contrary of Veryan who was much aware to fight and refused to have any children. Vaeril liked to write poems to people and was well known among elves for his strong passivity in front of the court. However, behind his passive appearence, Vaeril showed a strong man able to control every situation instead of his brother who was much more outgoing and ready to fight for any trouble. Vanimon found hope in Vaeril, claiming that he was going to be a great king, which made Veryan be jealous of his younger brother. Vaeril started to have visions of his possible future life in Middle Earth, dreaming of Aman, and confessed to his father that he wanted to travel away fro the place he was living in, simply to discover his roots. Carnadhiel was the one who refused her son to go away in order to avoid her second heir to die somewhere she wouldn't see him. During the begenning of SA, Vanimon died. Vaeril wrote the song " Noldóran Naica ", or grief of a Noldor King. The song was a grief for those who passed away with his father by trying to find the one who poisonned him and for the ones who died before, incluring Maedhros. Vanimon's death wounded the prince deeply, but he handdled this pain more than Veryan who fell in a strong despair with his mother. While his brother refused to quit the royal crypt where his father was resting, the prince chose to focuse himself on trainings and other useful things he would be able to controll, such as powers of earth and began to learn how to heal people quickly by his own powers. Vaeril was young and courted by women of Ailinosto. Vaeril spent his time with the court while women tried to seduce him. However, the young man refused any advances. He wrote several songs about all women he met everyday. Even if all women he met were extremely beautiful, Vaeril refused each of them wrote the song '' Laurië heri ", which discribed the woman he wanted to meet. A woman with long silver hair and light eyes, a woman he would be able to understand and who was able to understand him. In S.A. 420, during the War of Sadness opposing Ailinosto and Mordor, his brother died in his arms. Desesperate after his death, he chose to protect his mother. Carnadhiel told Vaeril that he would be a better king than his father and told him that she loved him since the beginning, asking for his forgiveness before dying. Vaeril was psychologically hurt and confessed to Gil Galad that he refused to be a king. However, he was crowned by force in S.A. 435 at Ailinosto as the King of Waterfalls. Taking place during the cold winter time ( Rhîw/Hrivë ), Vaeril lost his poem writer nickname, Teclairë on the whim of Haryonhirwë, or Cold Prince, related to his rank in the Ñoldor race. Vaeril became cold and stern, barely able to be endure the rule of a king. Second Age and Glory Following his coronation, Nestarion and Eleniel left, thinking that their brother would never be able to endure the pressure of being a king. The king chose to send patrolls to find them in order to keep them safe in Ailinosto. However, later on, their bodies were discovered, lifeless, in the middle of the fields. Vaeril organized their funerals and mourned their death without hope, thinking that he was the last child of his own family who was left alone in the court to defend his own people while he was never formed to do so. Conscious to be one of the last descents of Fëanor still alive, Vaeril learnt that a curse was over him and his family, but didn't know how to end it. In his first steps as a king, Vaeril grew found in his blacksmith Erenion, who offered him to repair some of his weapons, including Elanya, the sword Maedhros forged for him, which was broken during the War of Sadness. During this time, Vaeril chose to put his sentimental life aside in order to avoid himself from turning away from his new king's rule. As a king, Vaeril was forced to debate about Nenharda's future with Oropher. His friendship with Sindar elves was extremely important during this time, both Vaeril and Oropher desired peace between these two races. Although he was a king, Oropher always considered Vaeril like a prince because he was around Thranduil's age and because the only one he considered able to rule his land was still Carnadhiel. Oropher became a father figure to him, teaching Vaeril everything he knew about the royality. Vaeril became an open minded king, accepted requests from any other elven races. During his reign, he followed his mother's traditions and kept making children follow the fifty year military service in other elvish lands. He followed Elrond in his battles against Sauron during the whole Second Age, never leaving his responsabilities and always respecting Oropher's advices. Gil Galad offered his cusin to meet women to marry, but Vaeril refused until traveling to Lothlórien after being invited by Galadriel for a reunion between Ñoldor Houses in S.A. 2569. He saw Caladwen , Galadriel"s adoptive daughter and fell in love when she turned her head to him. He only spoke to her once to know her a bit more but chose to keep silence, especially because she was Galadriel's daughter and because he had too much respect for other members of his family. Controlling his love, he chose to head back to Ailinosto. In S.A. 3210, Gil Galad proposed him to get married with Caladwen but, under Celeborn's unagreement, the Waterfalls king refused several times until having the right to meet Celeborn in S.A. 3278 who was scepticall in front of Vaeril. He tried his best to seduce Caladwen who he loved and told her how much he desired to get married to her. Vaeril secretly offered his poems to Caladwen who fell in love with him as she read Laurië Heri. Celeborn was reluctant to Vaeril's desires on his daughter. To gain his prospective father in law's respect, Vaeril engaged himself in the War of Last Alliance which immediatly came to a tragedy. The loss of Oropher in SA 3434 affected Thranduil, Vaeril chose to stand with him in order to force him to endure the harsh pain of the nobility. He was the one who crowned Thranduil as the King of Mirkwood in SA 3435, but the ceremony was far from being in a good time. In SA 3441, Vaeril lost his oldest friend, Gil Galad, and was promoted to be another King of Ñoldors. Nevertheless, Vaeril refused this rule and shared it with Galadriel and Elrond ( who denied the power ). Celeborn found this behaviour very kind and finaly accepted Vaeril to marry Caladwen. At this time, Vaeril confessed to Galadriel that he herrited a power of Finwë, the vision of future, which tormented him a lot. Galadriel purposed him to discover other of his powers. Galadriel then told Vaeril that his power have to be controlled because it can make the king fall in despair. At this time, Vaeril learnt that a curse is still on their family, the Curse of Broken Oath. He refused to tell anything to his future wife and got married to Caladwen in TA 29. Third Age In T.A. 40, Vaeril became a father of his first heriter and calls him Vehiron Simaohtar. Under the inspiration of his mother, he asked his wife to give him another child soon after his son's birth. Vaeril rediscovered a power he chose to ignore. He was able to see the future of his people, and learnt that his eldest son would never be the king of his land because of his early death. In T.A. 60, Caladwen gave birth to a daughter called Valaina , causing troubles among elves because of the age gap between the two children. Vaeril learnt that his daughter would not be the queen of his land either and fell in a deep sorrow about this. Elrond purposed Vaeril to participate to several battles against orcs of Mordor, getting closer to Mirkwood. In T.A. 87, Vaeril assisted to Legolas' birth in Mirkwood. To settle the peace between Thranduil and him, he offered his son the right to marry Valaina. Valaina's fluent departures from Ailinosto to Rivendell made Vaeril rage over his own daughter. He argued against his wife and mother in law, but Galadriel's voice made him change his decision because Thranduil himself never thought that Valaina would assume the " Princess of Mirkwood " rule. During some years of peace, in T.A.240, Caladwen gave birth to a girl called Maethoriel , who was immediatly named to be the future wife of Legolas. Vaeril saw in his daughter that she would be the one who will herrit of the whole power of her people. He chose to send her to Rohan in T.A.260 for decades without taking any new of her, causing Galadriels anger against him and his greed. During her missigness, he confessed his intentions to his wife. Sending their daughter to Rohan was to rise her strenght, and make her know what the Death means. In T.A.325, Caladwen gave birth to the twins Maidhion and Maldor . Maethoriel came back to her homeland, Vaeril refused to talk to her because she acted like a human and had no manners, causing his wife to leave them land for twenty years before coming back. Vaeril participated to several battles against orcs and discovered Sauron's ambition to catch Maethoriel to marry her, only to be more powerfull because of Maethoriel's abbilities are growing bigger. Overprotective to his children, Vaeril and Caladwen became parents of Manwë , their last son born in T.A.525. However, Sauron sent his forces to snatch the youngest child of Vaeril in T.A.529. Vaeril's wrath grew even bigger against Sauron and, because of his son and the obsession on his daughter, he engaged himself in the " Lanthir Auth " or the War of Waterfalls. He led all of his children and his wife on the battle field, taking place at Dargolad, refusing any help from his allies. He asked people of his land to go to Mirkwood to find a place to live, but part of them splited up to go to other lands like Rivendell or Lothlorien because of their race ( Most of elves of the Woodland Realm disliked Ñoldor and Vanyar race ). The War of Waterfalls, Lanthir Auth During the battle, Vaeril was on the first line with Maethoriel and Vehiron to deffend his soldiers. However, orcs got them separated. Maethoriel was thrown away to her sister, Vaeril assisted to his wifes death, stabbed several times on her chest without being able to save her and fight stronger. During a short time, he rushed to Caladwen to carry her away, asking her to survivre, but the woman was no longer alive. As he came back on the battlefield, Vaeril got stabbed by a poisonned sword and chose to run to Valaina, but the woman was shot by orcs and falls on the ground. Vaeril started to feel a deep pain and fell on other corpses. During his mindless time, Vaeril looked at his daughter, who had her eyes open on the ground. After long hours of agony, when orcs won the fight, he died in Maethoriel's arms by giving her the necklace of Maedhros, telling her how much he loved her. With some survivors, Maethoriel chose to carry all bodies away, placing them elegantly on the battle field, her parents and sister on the first line, followed by generals and then the whole army. Survivors chose to keep fighting, but were caught by orcs and sent to Mordor. Thranduil learnt that elves of Ailinosto did not come back to their homeland and accepted Ailinostos people to enter in his realm to live in Mirkwood. He chose to lead his army to the battlefield next to Dargolad and then saw the disaster. He organized the funerals of his friends and their daughter in Mirkwood and burried the three royal family members in the family crypt where the corpse of his wife was resting. To give a descent burial to all other soldiers, he chose to make them burry them in the field among the trees, next to his Realm. Survivors of Ailinosto mourned the death of their king and waited for Vehiron or Maethoriel to restore the power of Ñoldors. Appearance As a child, Vaeril appeared like a weak little boy always wearing dark blue tunics and grey boots, on the contrary to his brother who was a bit taller and looking like a healthy child. As he grew, Vaeril became extremly handsome. He was one of the tallest male members of his family, right after Maedhros himself, While his brother had straight hair, Vaeril's hair was wavy and much longer as he refused to short it. Vaeril was extremely elegant, refusing to wear any armor on himself to look more like a wise prince. Vaeril's eyes, inherited by Carnadhiel, were Emerald Green, his hair was long and brown. His handsome physicall appearence was common among Ñoldors, but extremely rare when he went to Lothlorien with Elrond and Gil Galad. Personality Since he was left behind by his parents, Vaeril became more silent and extremely discreet toward members of the court. While his brother wanted to fight, Vaeril was much aware of troubles in Middle Earth and focused himself on politics. His poetic side came out pretty early, he never stopped to be creative as he was when he was younger. Toward his family; Vaeril was extremely passive. The only one who had to bear his anger was Maethoriel. Vaeril was extremely wise and always wanted to resolve conflicts by debating with the troublesomes. He resolved a conflict with dwares because of Nénharda, which helped his people to live hin peace. Trivia *Vaeril's name has no clear meaning. While his brother's name was Veryan, meaning'' Brave'', Vaeril's name would be more like Lordly or Wise. *The nickname Teclairë ''was given to Vaeril when he started to write poems at a very young age. Teclairë means ''Poem Writer, Vaeril was already a poem writer when he was a child. *''Haryonhessë'' was the name given to Vaeril as he was crowned king of Ailinosto. The meaning is Cold Prince, which is related to the thing that Vaeril was crowned during cold days, and was still a prince of Ñoldors. Used model The model used for Vaeril's character is Ed Marquezini, a brazilian model. All pictures on this page are not mine, as well as those I edited. Family .| |}} Category:Noldor Category:Elves [[Category:High Elve